1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle drive assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle drive assembly having a rear hub.
2. Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with a power assist to aid in providing a drive force. In a power assist, a motor provides a supplemental drive force to a pedaling force to aid the rider. One example of such a power assist bicycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,313 (assigned to Biketoo, Inc.). With such a power assist bicycle, the rear hub is provided with sprockets at each axial end of the hub and a pair of chain drives are connected to the sprockets for driving the rear wheel with either the motor or by the rider's pedaling force.
Some bicycles have been provided with disc brakes to aid in stopping the bicycle. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to a brake lever. Also, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions.